Yuugao
by himegimi
Summary: There's cursing, yaoi-bois, and perhaps a future lemon? Couples are: Ken x Omi, Omi x Nagi, Yohji x Aya, and possibly a future Ken x Schuldich. Ken's POV. Be gentle, it's my first WK fic. ;_;
1. Entdeckung

Note: I do NOT own Weiß Kreuz, or any of it's characters. If I did, I'd be  
filthy rich and probably not even be writing this. *shrugs* So whatever.  
Now that, that's said and done, to the fanfic!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
August 20th, 2002  
19:00 ; Koneko no Sumu Ie Hanaya[1]  
  
  
I was busy closing up the Hanaya. I was used to being alone. Truly, I was.  
After the incident with the soccer and J-League, there wasn't much for me  
to do. Except get my vengence and find out the dark scum that tried to  
take Kase Kouichiro -- my first love, perhaps? Away from me.  
  
Honestly, it shocked me terribly when I found out it was him. I wanted to  
die for the longest time afterwords. But then I realized, dying or living --  
it was all Hell. There was no heaven, I was convinced.  
  
Then I found Yuriko. She was possibly the greatest thing in my life at the  
time. I loved her, I cared for her -- but I knew I couldn't be with her. I didn't  
want her to be with a murderer like me. I didn't want her to get her hands  
dirty and bloody like mine. I didn't want her to be like me. I wanted her  
to be happy. Without me or not.  
  
Ran was used to being a loner too. Yohji had his partner at one time, but  
after he found out that she was the infamous Neu .. I think that was the  
time when the shit hit the fan for him. And Omi .. the poor kid. He's  
always been through so much abuse. Honestly, my heart goes out to him.  
  
Literally.  
  
Yes, it is wrong. I was two years his elder .. but I guess, when love's  
involved, age doesn't matter. But he had gone through everything I had  
plus more.  
  
The kid was so innocent. That's what honestly made me love him. But  
it was my attention, that he was interested in someone else. His ' friend '  
Nagi Naoe. Why I felt like I knew him confused me, but I felt like I did.  
  
Who knows why. Maybe it's the jealousy talking. But all I knew was that  
I wanted Omi for myself. But I wasn't one to go to drastic lengths to get  
it. Unless it was something that drained on me through night and day.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Going downtown really clears my mind. Especially when I go to the  
local café. Most don't know this -- but I am a sucker for coffee. I  
love it. Really, coffee is probably my bestfriend. And it keeps me from  
killing Yohji when he's slacking on the job.  
  
Motorcycles are my other love. And kids too. Maybe that's why I  
liked Omi. He was mature -- yet childish in his own way. Yes,  
that's what I loved about him.  
  
The next thing I'd see on my motorcycle would send chills up and  
down my spine. Omi with his ' friend. ' I decided to watch them  
from a safe distance.  
  
A kiss ?! In the park ?! How cliché! But .. it was fitting for Omi.  
I sipped my coffee, and watched over him very carefully. I was  
more of a parent to him then a lover sometimes. And even a  
friend too.  
  
I didn't like how Ran taunted him for being a Takatori. And how  
Yohji helped Ran. I figure Ran and Yohji were secretly going  
at it at night. But it wasn't my business, and I never really  
cared either.  
  
But as I watched Omi, I dropped my coffee. I was so shocked  
at the even very next so sight of the two. I was ready to tear  
this kid apart. Honestly, I've never been so jealous.  
  
But this made my shit hit the fan.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Cliffhanger ahoy! :D R&R and you'll get the next chapter soon.  
  
[1] = Hanaya means Flower Shop. 


	2. Schlag

Note: Weiß Kreuz nor it's characters are mine. They're the brainchildren  
of Koyasu Takehito, Kyoko Tsuchiya (or whatever her name is .. the  
evil devil is what I like to call her..), and whoever else. With that said  
an' done, onto eich zine fanfiktun!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
Yuugao Chapter 2 ; Schlag -- Shock to the Hunter --  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
August 22nd  
Ueno Park ; 00:00  
  
I watched the two. It wasn't a pleasant sight for me, let me aware you that.  
In fact, it was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen. Him kissing him,  
and then, he .. knocked him unconscious somehow. Because Omi after  
that fell like a ball after being stopped by a goalie. Heh, a little "soccer  
term" of mine.  
  
Omi isn't usually a flimsy boy. Let me tell you that! I know Omi's a real  
trooper. And he wasn't weak in health either. How do I know this? Well,  
I have my ways.  
  
But after that, I had decided to take action. I'm hot-headed, and I do some  
rash and stupid things, because I don't think before I act. I'm klutzy, and  
I'm a bit naive --  
  
Now is NOT the time to be acting like a shoujo heroine in her time of  
need now isn't it? Damn those manga Aya-chan likes to read!  
  
I grabbed my bugnuks, slipped 'em on, and snuck from tree to tree. But  
as soon as I was about to tackle the kid for menacing my Omi. Two  
things happened.  
  
1.) The kid turned around. And he grinned. That grin, it was so  
saccharine. I remembered it. It was the boy, yes, the youngest and  
deadliest member of Schwarz. I nearly stopped dead, had it not been  
for ..  
  
2.) As soon as I was about to strike the kid, I was tackled by someone  
else. That someone was the second member of Schwarz, who I  
considered my rival, Schuldich.  
  
He stood up, and had that smirking face like a chesire cat. I reached up  
to claw him -- and then, like Omi, I had found myself unconscious at  
the next moment.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
When I woke up, I was a little bit tipsy, I couldn't focus right. I also  
didn't remember a single thing from the night before, so naturally, I  
thought that I had a hangover from going out to the bar with Ran  
and Yohji. So when I was awakened, I looked up.  
  
I was in a police station. Jesus! Was I this drunk ?! Did I get caught  
drunk driving ?! No .. it couldn't be. My memory had started to come  
back a little bit. But not as much as I'd like to. And not as fast  
either.  
  
The Detective, Kawamura to be exact. Ah, I remember him. He's  
the one who interrogated me while my little ' gambling ring '  
assumption just started out. He was a chump. But I kept my cool.  
  
" Saa, Hidaka. You're back in the jail area, again, eh? You were  
so drunk, I doubt you even know what you did last night, hm? "  
  
" Iie. I don't remember, Kawamura-san. "  
  
" You were in the right place, right time for a crime. A seventeen  
year old kid was kidnapped last night from Ueno Park. You were  
seen looking over him. And then, the last thing that was seen  
was two men carrying him away. So what connections do you  
have to those men, hmm? "  
  
He looked me over with a steel glare. A glare that could've been  
described as ' murderous '. That was the only word that could  
come to my mind to describe it, anyway.  
  
" I saw the younger kid, kiss the other one. Then I saw the kid  
pass out. The younger one caught him, and had a grin. I know  
the kid personally. And I know he wouldn't faint over a kiss.  
Blush, sure, oh definately. But never faint. He was just about  
to -- "  
  
" Stuff it Hidaka. I've got bigger fish to fry. There'll be another  
detective to interrogate you on this. His name is Kudo. Don't  
lie to him either. Or else you'll be behind bars faster then  
you can say, ' GOAL! ' Got it, Hidaka? "  
  
" Hai, Kawamura-san. " I was like a puppy. Kudo ? Wasn't  
Yohji a police kinda guy in the past? I was praying it was  
him.  
  
Apparently, my wishes came true. THERE IS A GOD!  
  
He came in, sat down, and turned off the camera. He knew  
it would attract the guards, so he gave me this plan to bust  
me out. Oh Yohji, had it not be for Ran, I'd be your lover!  
  
" As soon as the guards come in, we'll kill them, take  
their clothes, change into them, sneak out, and head on  
back to the Hanaya. You can explain yourself and where  
Omi is back there. "  
  
I nodded, sure enough, two clumsy looking guards came  
in. One swipe with the bugnuks, and a choke with the  
wire was all that was needed. We stole the clothes,  
changed into them, and headed back to the Hanaya.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Little did we know, going back to the Hanaya would be  
one of the worst things we could do at the time ...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
R&R to get third chapter. :D Cliffhangers are on every  
chapter but the last. :: snerk :: 


End file.
